I Don't Like You!
by Staticy Fox Atra
Summary: Juvia doesn't know that Gray is bisexual or dating Natsu, so she ask him for dinner at her house and tries to seduce him. What will happen? Sequel to Legendary Lovers


**A/N: This idea was actually came up when I was thinking about Rufus X Eferhilda (OC) when I was trying to go to sleep. But then I thought this would be perfect for Gray and Juvia. Just know, this won't end as a Gruvia because I freakin hate this pairing.**

Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail there wouldn't be any Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, and Sting X Yukino or Rogue. Sorry you guys, but I don't like these pairings at all. Jerza is the only pairing that I feel alright with. I also don't own a certain song that's used in here.

It was a pretty calm day in Fairy Tail. Mainly because Natsu was gone on a mission with Wendy. Gray was sitting at the bar eating a snow cone.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia shouted.

"Oh great." He whispered under his breath.

"Gray-Sama, will you come over to Juvia's house for dinner?" The blue haired girl asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure."

"Please Gray-Sama. Please, please, PLEASEEEEEE!" She started crying.

One thing Gray couldn't stand was hearing her cry.

"Fine!" He shouted.

Juvia immediately stopped crying. "Aw, thank you Gray-sama. Juvia promises she'll make the best dinner you could ever eat. Dress nicely." She said then took off.

Gray sighed that she was finally gone. "This better not end badly."

-o-

After about a year Juvia was able to get herself a apartment away from Fairy Hills. Gray knocked on the door, waiting for Juvia to answer. Gray was wearing a red collared shirt and black pants. It's a miracle that he hadn't stripped out of his clothes coming over.

"Gray-sama." Juvia smiled. She was wearing a dark blue, strapless dress. "Juvia is so happy you could make it."

"Yeah, I'm here." He didn't grin.

"Come inside." She moved from the door, so he could enter.

She had a blue and white living room set.

"Follow me." She started walking into the dining room.

As they walked, Gray noticed there were some pictures of him on the wall. He shuddered to the thought of being here with his crazy stalker.

They walked into the dining room. There was a round brown wood table with three candles lit in the middle.

"Here you go Gray-Sama." She gave him his plate and he was actually wondering if she put anything in it.

Juvia started blabbering about some things and Gray only nodded and said yeah.

He ate slowly and noticed it started getting warmer by the minute.

"It's getting hotter in here. Don't you agree Gray-Sama?"

"Huh, oh yeah." He was trying his best not to strip from the heat.

Juvia took off her jacket to show a lot of cleavage that the dress really shown. Gray almost choked on his drink.

"Juvia thinks her air is messed up. Will Gray-Sama see what's wrong with it?"

"Um, I'll try. Where is it?"

"In Juvia's room."

"…your room?"

"Yes. In Juvia's room." She smiled as she repeated. "I'll show you." She got up and dragged him out of his seat.

They walked over to her room, were he saw more pictures of himself.

"There's it is." She pointed to the thermostat.

He walked over and opened it. There were about five wires cut apart.

"How the hell did this happen?"

"Juvia doesn't know. Juvia only moved here three months ago." In reality, Juvia had cut them about a hour ago so Gray could come in her room.

"Uh, you might want to get a actual repair man to repair this. I don't want to electrocute myself." He said that as he reckoned the thermostat. He was about to leave when…

"Gray-sama!" Juvia shouted.

"Yes Juvia?"

"Juvia wants to show you something."

"What's that?"

"Wait just a minute." Juvia ran over to her bathroom in her room. "Juvia will be back!" She shut the door.

Minutes passed and Gray didn't know to stay or make a run for it.

'Maybe I should go.' He thought.

Before he left out the room, Juvia came back out the bathroom.

"J-Juvia." Gray choked up.

Juvia was wearing a light blue silk night gown.

"Gray-Sama, do you like what Juvia is wearing?"

"Uhhh…"

Juvia cupped her cheeks with her hands and started blushing madly. 'Gray-sama is blushing, he loves it.' She thought.

"I'm about to leave." Gray said, trying to leave out the room, better yet. The house.

"Don't Gray-sama want to see whats under Juvia's gown."

"…No." Gray tried to leave again. But Juvia grabbed his wrist. "Look Juvia, go hook up with Lyon or whoever! Just leave me the hell alone woman!"

"But Juvia don't want Lyon-sama or anyone else. Juvia wants her ice prince, Gray-Sama."

"CAN YOU NOT HEAR?! I DON'T WANT YOU!" Gray shouted at her. "I ALREADY HAVE SOMEONE ELSE!"

"…" Juvia was speechless. "Who's this other person?" She just had to know. "Is it Lucy?!"

"No it's not Lucy! And I'm not telling you." Gray tried to make a quick escape, but Juvia held onto his arm.

"But Juvia wants to know who took you away from Juvia."

"We were never together!" Gray complained. 'Seriously how am I gonna get out of this. Maybe freeze her arm, no. Wait, I got it.'

"Juvia. Can I use the bathroom?" Gray asked. "Then we could do something together."

"Oh, of course Gray-sama." Juvia smiled. She was happy Gray was seeing it her way.

Gray ran into the bathroom and shut the door. He locked the door behind him so Juvia wouldn't be able to come in quickly. He looked around the bathroom and saw a small window.

'This will work.' He thought and smiled.

He opened it all the way and tried to fit through it. Gray grunted as he started getting through. He was halfway through when his pants got stuck.

"Damn." He whispered. He came back in the bathroom then heard.

"Gray-sama? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Give me a minute." Gray said.

He took off his pants and tried getting through the window again. He passed the waistline and smiled.

'Almost there.'

"Gray-sama!" He heard Juvia screamed.

Her voice was coming through the bathroom. SHE WAS IN!

"Hell no!" He shouted and pushed himself through the window all the way before Juvia could try to bring him back in. He landed about five feet from the ground and on his head. Gray laid there, groaning from the impact of his head.

"Gray-sama. Don't worry. Juvia will be out to help you." Juvia said before rushing out the bathroom to get to her front door.

When Juvia said that Gray quickly got up and ran before she could meet him. He jumped over a medium sized hedge and was running down the street in his underwear.

Juvia grabbed a first aid kit and ran to the side of the house. By the time Juvia made it outside, she saw Gray was missing.

"Gray-sama!" She cried.

Twenty minutes later Gray stopped running. He put his hands on his knees and was breathing really hard. He looked up and saw a large size hill with a tree at the top. By instinct he walked up there. When he was at the top he saw someone sitting under the tree gazing at the moon. He quickly recognize who it was.

"Gazing at the moonlight, satan comes close to me  
He says you can have everything if you leave your soul with me  
Oh nananaaah  
Gazing at the moonlight, the devil comes close to me!  
But mama told me never to go to strangers!" Twilight was singing the chorus of a song as she gazed at the moon in the sky.

Gray was a bit creeped out by the song she was singing, but he calmed down when he heard the last sentence.

"Oi, Twilight!" He called out.

Twilight stopped singing and turned around. "Hey Gray." She smiled. Gray walked over to her. "What are you doing out here late? Having a night jog… in your boxers?" (Seriously though. Gray's boxers look like gym shorts)

"No. Running from Juvia. I had to ditch the pants to get out."

"Ahh, miss obsession girl." She nodded.

"More like miss crazy bitch."

"She's not that crazy."

"Did you forget that Juvia locked you in the guild freezer just because I asked you out on a date?"

"…Oh yeah, now I remember. You're right, she's a crazy bitch." Twilight said before turning her gaze at the moon.

"Anyway, why are you out late?"

"Demons are more active at night. And it's my day off at my night job." The dark skinned girl said.

"Why aren't you with Bickslow?"

"He's on a mission with the rest of the Thunder Legion." She turned her gaze back at Gray. "So, how is your relationship with Natsu doing?"

Gray shrugged. "Pretty good."

Twilight chuckled. "Well, that's great." She got up and was about to leave.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah. It's time for Muna's nap."

"Muna? You mean your dog?" Twilight nodded. "Can't she just fall asleep without you?"

"Not really. She's more comfortable if I'm around when she falls asleep. But we can hang out tomorrow."

"Yeah, we could." Gray said with a smile.

Before the human demon hybrid could leave she turned back to Gray.

"You might want to run."

"Huh, why?"

"Cause I see Juvia about… fifty feet away." She said.

"Damn." He said before running down the other side of the hill.

By a minute Juvia saw Twilight. The water mage walked over to her.

"Twilight-san, have you seen Gray-sama?"

"No, I haven't seem him." Juvia frowned. "What?"

"Liar. You seen Gray-sama? Are you the one Gray-sama is seeing?" She pointed at Twilight's face and Twilight just moved her finger out the way.

"No, I'm not seeing Gray, I have my Bickslow and you can't prove that I've seen him or not."

"Liar." Juvia said again and pointed.

Twilight sighed. "You know what Juvia," The hybrid started to say. "Don't do something crazy. Or I'll have to call the police to take you to a mental hospital. There are plenty of fish in the sea. Hook up with Lyon. He likes you."

"Juvia doesn't like Lyon-sama. Why don't anyone ever get that?"

"Gray doesn't like you. Why don't YOU ever get that?"

"Gray-sama will be Juvia's no matter what."

"…" Twilight just kept quiet. "You know what. I'm gonna do you a favor and call the mental hospital to leave a room open for ya." She said and patted Juvia's back. She was about leave back to her house, but held her ground. She had a devious plan in her head and made a large grin to show her pointy teeth. "Hey, there's Gray!" She shouted and pointed from the direction Juvia came by.

"Where?!" Juvia turned around.

While Juvia was too busy looking around, Twilight picked up her foot and kicked Juvia down. Juvia had fell down and started tumbling down the rest of the hill.

"Haha, I'm so evil." She chuckled and walked the other way.

**Wow. I never intended to have my OC in this oneshot. Or make it this long. Also, should I write a sequel were Juvia drugs Gray then get him to marry her while he's drug. Then Natsu will have to find a way to get Gray back while he's held captive in Juvia's house?**

Also the song used in this is Gazing at the moonlight by Hopsin, it's a Christian rap song. He was a Christian rapper but is currently an Agnostic rapper. 


End file.
